Upgrade mSMART for adherence assessment and intervention delivery in a primary care practice setting. This objective includes upgrading mSMART to include the support for complex regimen and schedule, implementing mSMART on iPhone (in addition to Android), adding automated interventions, and adding staged and conditional intervention management.